The Lost Princess
by FairytaleWonders
Summary: A girl was torn from her mother and thrown into a tower. She grows up believing that she was unwanted, unaware of the situation she was taken from, and wants to escape the tower. Seeing a pirate ship rising on the horizon she makes her decision to leave. She adventures into a tale that changes her forever. Through a magical, rough, adventure, she finds herself in her ownfairytale.
1. Chapter 1

THE LOST CHILD Leaning on the window sill, I stared out across the treetops. Growing bored, I wondered what it would be like to leave the tower. I had been in the tower for ages and was desperate to get out, yet content to stay. I knew the tower provided me with safety and I had plenty of food that I grew in the courtyard. But I was done. I was leaving and today was the day. Rising, I turned my back on the window and pondered what to take with me. Walking over to my cot, I grabbed my knapsack. Untying the straps, I began to take my very few amount of clothes, and put them in. Looking around, my only piece of jewelry caught my eye. I made my way towards it and picked it up. It was a small heart on a golden chain, decorated with small rubies around the edge. Small silver lines intertwined each other around the heart. I fastened it around my neck quickly. The necklace meant nothing and everything. I was told it belonged to my mother, so in that sense, it was all I had of her and meant everything. But I also nothing of my mother and was told that she left me, so I hated it too. I turned to the window again and saw a huge ship appearing on the horizon. With eyes growing wider with curiosity, I quickly packed a few more things and rushed out to the courtyard. Grabbing fruits and vegetables, I threw them into my knapsack. Filling it to the top, I closed it and made my way to my door. Gently brushing the ivy and vines away, I hesitantly made my way outside the tower. Stopping, I looked at my surroundings, it was densely forested, and lonely. I debated escaping back into my tower, but the image of the ship overpowered my fears and I pressed towards the ship's direction.

I tripped over another root and sprawled on the ground, my knapsack falling open. Sighing in frustration, I grabbed the red apple that fell open and slammed it back in my bag. Picking my self up, I looked down at the sharp stinging on my knee. Blood was slowly pooling and began to trickle down my leg. Standing taller, I continued on my way, ignoring the pain. When I began to question myself, I finally heard water crashing against the beach and my pace quickened. Stopping when I reached the tree line, I looked out across the sand. It looked so beautiful. With the single window in the tower, I couldn't see the details. Throughout the sand, little tuffs of green grass swayed in the breeze. The clear blue water reflected the afternoons sun and was blinding. Farther away down the beach, three horses grazed calmly on the spots of grass, swatting the insects with their tails. Birds were squawking at each other over a dead fish. I let my eyes take in the sight a little while longer before I looked for the ship. It was still far off in the distance, and I looked for a place to wait for it's approach.

Finding a rocky area, I huddled down behind a larger rock. Growing comfortable, I began to wonder what this boat would bring. People? Friends? Enemies? My mother…? I quickly diminished the last thought and watched the grazing horses. I could feel my eyelids tugging shut, but I wanted to stay awake and watch the ship dock. But alas, my eyes closed, and I fell to my dreams' consent.


	2. Chapter 2

Voices. Loud voices. I woke with a start and listened. Confused, I began to panic. Where was my tower? The cold brick and stone walls? But then I remembered. I struggled to quietly get up. I kicked a few pebbles and they scattered across the rocks. I froze, scared and listened intently. The voices didn't faze, though, and I continued to slowly rise. I peaked around the rock, cautiously, and watched them. There were three girls, and three guys. One of the guys walked with a cane, while the other had no hand, just a hook on his stump. I gasped and ducked quickly back behind the rock. Breathing rapidly, I forced myself to peak back around the course rock. The last man was comforting a lady as she was bent over heaving her stomach onto the sand. She held her stomach in pain and tried to gasps of air when she could. Another lady was standing apart from the group and looked nauseous herself, although was holding it in. I let my eyes wander to the blonde lady. She was looking over everyone and watching the tree line. Her hand was laid loosely over the hilt of a sword she had hanging on her side. The man who had the hooked hand walked away from the group and I continued to stare at the sickened lady. She seemed to finally get over her sickness and held tightly on to her man, looking around.

"Aye, look what we have 'ere!"

At the sound of the gruff voice, I turned to see the man with a hook for a hand standing behind me.

I screamed, my voice crackling from lack of use, and vaulted over the rock. I looked behind me to watch the man throw me a flashy smile. The wind was knocked out of me when someone yelled "Hey!". An arm caught my mid section and threw me onto the ground. I back peddled in the sand, only to be slammed down by a boot on my chest. Looking up, I saw her red jacket and blonde curls before I saw the sword pointed at me.

"Emma! You're going to hurt her!"

I looked towards the lady with short cropped hair as she looked on with wide eyes. Focusing back onto the lady who was holding me down we met eye contact.

Without breaking our gaze, the woman replied, "Mary Margaret, I wouldn't-"

"Who is she?" The last girl demanded, cutting the blonde off.

Glaring at the lady, Emma, looked back down to me, and removed her boot, but not the sword. "Who are you, kid?"

"Alexandria, ma'am." My voice cracked and I coughed.

"What a nice name you have."

The man with the cane watched me and limped over. He pushed Emma's sword away and gave a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"And all of you?" I spoke expectantly. I slowly rose and adjusted my pack, it suddenly felt very heavy, I was exhausted.

"Emma."

"Mary Margaret."

"David."

"Gold."

"I am Captain Hook."

I looked from one to the next and waited for the last to tell me her name. I raised my eyebrows, "You?"

She rolled her eyes, "Have you seen my son?"

"Look, lady, I'm not the town's babysitter." I replied to her.

"She is Regina." I turned to look at Emma who sent another glare in the lady's direction.

"Where are we?"

"Why you're in Neverland, folks! Where else would you be?" I giggled at the ridiculous question. "You can call me Alex, by the way." I offered a smile towards them, trying to be friendly. I tucked a strand of long, jet black, wavy hair behind my ear.

They all looked around and then at each other as if they knew something I didn't. Where else did they think they were? Of course they were in Neverland. Maybe they just thought they ended up in another world or something, I mean, after all, they could have gotten lost at sea, and grew wild conclusions. "Do you have a place we can stay?" I looked over to see Mary Margaret looking hopeful, "We haven't slept on land in a while and I need someplace to get my land-legs back. Sailing is not for me." She threw an apologetic look to Hook who just shrugged his shoulders.

Surprised, I stammered out a pathetic response, "Uh, sure. It's a long travel, though. If we leave now, we should reach it before dark."

They all began to walk off, but I continued to look at the ship. It was huge and a mermaid was cut out on the bow. It gently rocked back and forth. "T'is a nice ship, ain't she?" Hook muttered behind me. I looked at him and quickly jogged up to the rest of the group who were waiting for me, he gave me the creeps.

My timing was way off, it was growing dark and we still had a long while to go until we reached the tower. Everyone was tripping over uplifted roots and I felt embarrassed at my horrible timing. I heard a squeal and turned in time to see Mary tumble face first towards the ground. David's hand quickly shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up and into him. He held her in his arms looking deeply into her eyes and gave a slight smile. She peered up at him and gave him a great big grin, "Why thank you, charming," she muttered under her breath. He bent to kiss her forehead, and they turned to catch up with the rest of the group. They stopped when they saw all of us staring at them. Mary Margaret, bashful, grew red in the face and turned her head, smiling. David just looked at everyone and smiled.

Eventually we made it to the tower. "This is your place?" Emma frowned.

"Uhhh, yeah, why?"

I lead them to the vines and ivy and pulled it all back for them to enter. Slowly, and unsure they all crept in. They looked around my courtyard. Studying my garden and the rising tower of stones and bricks in the middle. I had always thought that my prison had been pretty big. I never really felt confined. There was a little creek that ran inside the large stone walls to water my garden and I had a swing attached to a large oak. I was always busy keeping up with my chores and rarely used it. But not until then, had I realized how small my tower and courtyard were. There was a whole world out there, and for sixteen years, I never set foot outside until today. Saddened, I expected a lot of oncoming questions from the strangers, but until then I just focused on staying silent.


	3. Chapter 3

We had begun to travel up the winding tower stairs, and already I could hear the haggard breathing behind me. I had no trouble climbing these familiar stairs, but it was an obvious struggle for this new band of people. Grunts and hollers would ring out every now and then from when someone stumbled into anyone else. Rolling my eyes, I continued climbing. Reaching the heavy wooden door at the top, I pushed it open, and entered. Walking farther into the circular room, I watched as the others made their way in. I could already see the assumptions and judgments they were conjuring.

"Are you by yourself?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I have been for a couple of weeks now. An older lady would visit every week and bring extra food and necessities, but she hasn't shown up for a while," I frowned.

"You don't have any parents?" Emma pressed.

"When I was young, my mother didn't want me. The older lady took me in, though, so I've never questioned her about it. I guess I just don't care, if my mother had no interest in me, why should I take any interest in her?" I replied coolly.

"But why-"

"Sorry, I don't have much, but I hope you can make yourself at home." I cut Mary Margaret off, ending any of the previous questioning, and walked over to the single window. Raising myself up, I balanced myself in the window sill. With my back pressed to one side, my feet on the other, I teetered there.

"What nice accommodations you have," Hook mocked.

I shot him a look, but David spoke before I could. "Shut up, Hook."

"Where are you going to sleep, dear?"

I looked up to see Regina eyeing me, waiting for an answer. Looking towards my cot, I saw David and Mary Margaret already making use of it and replied cautiously, "Right here." I saw a look of concern cross her face and I quickly stated, "I sleep like this quite often."

She shook her head and said nothing. We watched each other for a little longer before I turned away and stared out my window. I let the clam wind gently tug on my black hair. I watched the dark strands dance around each other and intertwine. I closed my eyes and slowly began to slip away. Subconsciously, I reached up to grab my necklace and pulled it out of my shirt. Grasping it in my hand, I turned it around and around. Sighing, I wondered why my mother left me. It was always a hollowed out pain when I thought of her, a pain that ran deep through my body. A sense of internal longing enveloped my mind and body and I frowned.

"What is it that you are holding?"

At the sound of Regina's voice, I nearly jumped out the window. Seeing this, she leapt over and grabbed my arm to sturdy me. "Oh! I didn't mean to scare you!" she whispered.

I threw her a surprised look and replied, "I didn't think anyone was still awake!"

She smiled apologetically and nodded her head to my necklace, "So, what do you have there?"

"It's just a necklace, it belonged to my mother. It's nothing, really."

"Can I see it?" she asked curiously.

"Um, it's a little dark out. You probably wouldn't be able to see it anyhow." I sidestepped her question and tucked the necklace deeply back into my shirt. I felt the cold metal hit my skin and shivered at its touch.

Understanding my discomfort, she quietly said, "You're right, maybe some other time."

I nodded my head and watched her slide her back down the wall to fall asleep. Inspecting everyone, I was nearly satisfied everyone was still sleeping, until I saw Mr. Gold closely watching us. He looked between me and Regina, not trying very hard to hide his inquiring eyes. He met my eyes and stared at me. After a while, he stiffly nodded in my direction and then shut his eyes. I shivered, but I too turned away to look out the window. Lightning bugs were blinking in the courtyard as I wondered why he was still awake and took so much interest in me. I could still feel his beady eyes staring into my back, but tried to ignore it as best I could. Instead, I wondered what tomorrow would bring. Where could Regina's son possibly disappeared to? Who was her son? I rustled with the questions through most of the night until Regina interrupted my thoughts, again.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope."

"I never was one for sleeping either when I was a girl. I would wander outside to the stables and brush my horse until I grew tired," she replied, voice groggy, still half asleep.

"I would fall asleep many nights in a hay bale, or in the stall. Mother was never fond of my childish ways, always disapproving. She would always holler about how when I was queen, I would have to be focused and lady-like. If I was lucky though, my father would catch me, and wake me before She could yell."

I let my mind wander. "I wish I had a horse. I would ride her everyday around the courtyard and in the woods. I would brush her everyday and she would be the most fairest in all the land."

Regina smiled very slightly, her eyes staying closed.

"Your mother sounds very mean," I stated also finally growing tired.

"In ways she was horrible. I wanted nothing more than to be rid of her. I even sent her to a far away land at one point, not realizing what I was doing. She came back later though, and it was too late before I could tell her that I understood why she was so strict." Her voice was tense and cracked, "All she ever wanted was the best for me, she just struggled in the ways she showed it."

I stayed silent taking in her words, _'all she ever wanted was the best for me.' _I felt a tear roll over my cheek and quickly wiped it away, relieved everyone else was sleeping and her eyes were shut.

"Sometimes we struggle showing what we truly feel," I quietly said. "It makes us feel vulnerable and that makes us feel weak. Sometimes it's easier to put walls up and pretend that everything's okay."

Regina looked up at me, but didn't say anything, and neither did I.

Changing the subject, she quietly muttered, "Try picturing what your horse would look like if you could have one. Any one in the world."

I smiled and began to drift off. Images of horses galloped through my mind. Black ones, white ones, copper, roan, appaloosas, mustangs, quarter horses. Each one I pictured was prettier than the last. I decided that I would pick a simple palomino. One with a golden coat, like the sun, and hair white as snow. It's eyes, blue as the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the smell of freshly cut apples and other scents in the air. I looked around at everyone, I still wasn't used to people being in my tower. I had spent eternity in solitude, it seemed, and this was very unfamiliar. I climbed off the window sill. Regina was the one who was cutting apples, and a smile flickered cross her face when she looked up at me. Although, it disappeared as quickly as it came when Mary Margaret said good morning to me. I smiled at her and walked over to where she was bent over a steaming pot. I looked into the cauldron, careful as to not let my pants catch on the burning logs beneath it, and was surprised. Inside it was a soup that she was making, she had cut up carrots, green beans, corn pieces, and potatoes and threw it into the boiling water.

"You got all this from my garden?"

Concern and worry crossed over Mary Margaret's face, "Is it okay? I didn't want to wake you to ask and I just assumed! I'm really sorry, Alex."

"No, no. It's fine! Soup never crossed my mind to make." I chuckled, "you're brilliant." I tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled at Regina, but she ignored me. Hurt, I turned away and ran into David.

"Mmph!"

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking." I felt his rough hands on my arms, from when he caught me, and struggled out of his loose grasp, "It's fine," I muttered.

Emma, who was still sleeping, woke up and cried out, "Mom, that smells wonderful! Whatcha makin?"

"Come look, lazy." Mary Margaret replied back, throwing her daughter a perfect smile.

Feeling out of the group, I went to the door and let myself out. Jogging down the cold, damp, stone steps, I listened as my steps bounced off the lonely walls. Reaching the courtyard, I paused and looked around. Walking over to the creek, I took off my sandals and hiked my pants up. Stepping in, I felt the cold water rush around my legs. Mud seeped up through my toes. All around, frogs launched themselves into the water for safety. They surprised the fish, which in turn, darted around my feet. Rubbing up against my legs, I laughed and watched them. _It's the simple things in life._ I listened to the voice inside my head and agreed with myself. I sat down on the bed of the creek and closed my eyes.

"Quite the conversation you had last night with the evil queen."

I yelped and fell into the creek.

"For a princess, you're very, how do I say it? Unrefined?"

I looked up to see Mr. Gold standing above me, smirking. His hands wrapped around his stupid cane. "Well good thing I'm not a princess then," I spat. "And she's not evil." I added.

"Are you sure about both of your assumptions, dearie?"

"What?" This guy had lost it.

I marched out of the water, soaked. Grabbing my sandals from the dirt, I glared at him. He continued to smirk, but moved out of my way. Clenching my shoes in my hand, I made my way back up the tower. Stomping up each stair, I slammed the wooden door open, and walked in. Everyone was eating some of Mary Margaret's soup and Regina's apples laid untouched in the middle of the table. '_Evil Queen…'_ I shook my head and stood there. Hook immediately began to laugh at my predicament and David was joining in with him when he failed to keep quiet. Mary Margaret looked shocked. When I looked at Emma she was blatantly smiling, and even Regina bowed her head, but not before I saw her smile.

"Your bowl of soup is over there." Emma offered, still smiling.

I practically growled at all of them and stomped over to my mirror, but not before I grabbed my brush out of my knapsack that I had packed the day before. I threw my sandals against the wall into the corner. I looked at my reflecting image in the mirror, and moaned. My black hair was matted flat to my head, and my brown eyes had storm clouds in them. I raised the brush and got to work.

It took a while to brush out my hip-length hair but I finally finished the task. When I set the brush down, Mary Margaret came over and asked if she could braid my hair. I looked at her, and said no, but when her face fell, I changed my mind and quickly replied that she could. She sat behind me on the floor and began. Emma picked up my soup and brought it over to me. The soup was really good, I had to give it to Mary Margaret, and I finished within minutes. Regina walked over and took my bowl from me to go wash it. When Mary Margaret finished my hair we both stood up to look at the product. We stood in front of the mirror. She had braided my hair into a headband type look and then continued the braid down around my head. When she reached my ear, she braided it into a long ponytail that fell over my shoulder.

"You look like a princess!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together under her chin.

I looked at our reflections and smiled.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Hook looked at everyone, waiting for an answer. "We can't just start wandering all over the place hoping we'll stumble into your boy." He looked at Emma, "Sorry, love."

Emma rolled her eyes, "None taken. Does anyone know where Tamara and Greg were going? Did anything they say stand out?" She looked at everyone standing in the circle. "What about you, Regina, did they reveal anything to you?"

"If they did, don't you think I would have said something." She glared at Emma. _Geez, they really hate each other._

Emma turned to me, "Do you know of anyplace where I might find my son?"

"He's my son too!" Regina yelled out.

"Ladies! Turning against each other won't solve anything! We all need to work together to find Henry." David's voice boomed in the tower. Once he was satisfied with their silence he turned to me. "Is there anyplace-"

"I think you all have forgotten that I have been locked away in a tower for my whole life! I would like to help, but I don't know anything! The only person that I could think could help was the lady who helped me, but she's gone."

"Okay, what's her name?" David asked, taking charge.

I struggled to remember her name, she only told me once. As it was she wore a hooded cloak whenever she would visit me. She revealed very little about herself.

"…I think it was something like…. Cora?"

Emma turned white in the face, and Mary Margaret instinctively drew closer to her prince charming. Everyone was silent but Regina was the first to break the silence.

"Did you say," her voice cracked, and she had to regain her composure, "Cora?"

"Our old friend." Hook smiled deviously.

I looked at all their faces, even Gold's face fell into a look of coldness at the mention of her name. It was then when I realized something was wrong, very wrong. What had I done?


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at their faces. Everyone was dead silent, lost in past memories. How did they know Cora? I was afraid to ask, but knew I needed to, I couldn't be kept in the dark forever.

Softly I spoke, "Who is Cora?"

Emma snapped out of her faze at the sound of my scared voice, "Did she hurt you?"

"What?! N-No!" They were truly scaring me. _What was going on?_

Regina turned around and quickly made her way to the door. Hook watched her and gently asked, "Love, are you okay?" She threw him a look that said many things; pain, hurt, longing, _love._ Seeing her face, he followed her and shut the door behind him. Before the wooden door shut, we all saw his good hand reach and touch her lower back. Delicately, he led her down the stairs. We heard a sob bounce off the walls and echo. Emma threw a look at David. Apparently, that behavior was not normal for either of them, the pirate or the queen.

"Guys, how do you know Cora?" I all but shouted it.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma. "She's dead," Mary Margaret faltered, "She came to our world and threatened everything we lived for."

I gasped. "She's dead!" My voice was shrill. She only visited me once a week, but she visited me once a week, every week. She was closest thing I ever had to a parenting figure in my life. Emotions ran through me, and I was overwhelmed by my own feelings. I replayed Mary Margaret's words in my head, '_she came to our world and threatened everything we lived for.' _"Excuse me? Did you say "Your World"? You're not from here?"

Mary Margaret shook her head, looking concerned, she probably knew I was about to blow up.

I looked around for an answer I knew not of. I felt lost. No more weekly trips from her, no more company; ever. I looked up and starred Mary Margaret straight in the eyes, "Who killed her?" I asked carefully.

She flinched away from my glare and muttered under her breath. "What?" I asked, my voice hard.

She looked up and then back down, very quietly she said again, "I did."

I wanted to hear her confess and I raised my voice. "Who did?" I asked again, maliciously.

A tear fell from her face and dropped to the floor. David stepped in front of her putting his arm around her and glared at me, "Alex, that's enough!"

I snarled, "Then why was Regina so heartbroken?" My voice was dripping with venomous words.

Gold spoke up, drawing my anger to him, "Cora, was Regina's dear, dear mother."

I looked behind David to Mary Margaret, "You killed her mother?! No wonder why she hates all of you!"

Emma stepped over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Let's take a walk. I'll tell you anything you want to know, and I'll fill you in with what you _need_ to know."

I shrugged her hand off, but abided to her offer. We walked out into the courtyard, Regina and Hook were no where in sight. And she kept her promise, she told me everything.

* * *

I understood why Cora "_had to die"_ but I did not agree with it. I sat by myself, by the creek again. Emma had left me awhile ago, realizing I needed space, and time to do my own version of mourning. I did not cry, but I did feel another hollow emptiness inside me. I looked up at the sound of voices and laughing. Regina and Hook came through the ivy hanging on the wall, and failed to notice me. Regina was happy, she was laughing and hanging on Hook, which in turn, he did not mind. Instead, he looked at her with an intimacy and kindness, a weird combination for the both of them. They held each others hands as they crossed the yard but before they stepped up into the winding stairwell, Hook pushed Regina's back to the wall. He leaned in close to her and she looked up at him with her dark eyes. He smiled and said something to her, she playfully pushed him away, and stepped into the stone stairwell. He followed her like a trained puppy, too eager to please her. I put my hand into the creek and waved it in the water, I gave them a couple of minutes before I too made my way back up to the tower.

"-try a town?" David said to the group. Everyone turned when they heard the door shut, and I gave an apologetic smile for my earlier outburst. I tugged on my braided ponytail in a nervous gesture and sat down on the cot, waiting for them to continue talking about their destination.

Emma looked back to David, "I think that's our best shot as of now."

Gold backed Emma up and also agreed.

"But how do we know where a town is?" Regina asked, looking at everyone. "I may have been her before I enacted the curse, but I have no idea where we are."

"Well, when Cora would come, she would come from the north," I offered. When everyone looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, if we follow the creek and keep the sun on our shoulders, we should be okay." Hook said, looking out the window.

"What about food?" Emma asked.

"We can try to carry as much as we can from the garden," I stated.

"If I can find the right saplings, I can set snares when we take to a camp at night." Mary Margaret said. "I could also help her." David answered, smiling at his wife.

"I know my plants and could look around for some editable ones around our camps." Everyone grew silent when Regina offered her form of help, "Or not."

Emma shrugged her shoulders, her red jacket flashing, "No, no. Regina, that would work."

The two smiled at each other. _They smiled_. _Wow. That has to be a first. _

Emma's brow furrowed as she fell into thought, "I could get camp set up and try to get the fire going? I'm not much for hunting, and I'm used to finding people, not food," she joked. Hook stared at her, "I could also help her." Hook waved his hook in the air, "This prevents a lot."

"Alright, I guess it's decided then. We leave at dawn." Gold settled the matter and we all made are way around to find our sleeping arrangements from the previous nights. I chose the floor this time, though, and laid down. Everyone else followed in quick pursuit, as we were all excited for what tomorrow would bring. Emma blew out the torches around the tower and pulled her jacket off, revealing a white tank top. Rolling her jacket up, she laid down and used the jacket as her pillow. She saw Mary Margaret watching and whispered goodnight. She smiled return, and my eyes began to fall shut, quickly growing tired tonight. At last, I fell asleep, quickly for once, and mentally tried to prepare myself for the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

I brushed the tree branch away from my face, I was towards the back with only Regina behind me; the two outcasts of the group it seemed. We were sticking next to the creek, as Hook suggested, which really was helpful, if we were thirsty we bent over and drank out of our hands. Emma was leading with Hook following her, next Mr. Gold, the Charmings, and then me and Regina were left, brining up the rear. A branch was coming up, but Emma didn't see it and crashed into it, hitting her head quite hard. Hook took a large step and came up behind her.

"Are you okay, love?"

She looked up at him, dazed, "Ya, I'm fine, I just didn't see it coming!" She laughed, "I'm so dumb sometimes!"

"You're not dumb at all, love" Hook said smiling at her.

Emma smiled at him, ignoring the compliment. David and Mary Margaret smiled at each other, giving a knowing look.

Emma moved on, and everyone followed. Mr. Gold shook his head, knowing very well what the pirate was trying.

I thought of what Emma told me the previous day, how each one of them was a fairytale character, and smiled. David did fit Prince Charming very well, as did Mary Margaret to Snow, but it was all so ironic. Plus, Regina didn't seem mean to me, so how could she be the Evil Queen. She only seemed to be broken to me, struggling internally with something so deep, that only she could save herself from. I turned to her, "Is it true you're the Evil Queen?"

Her step faltered when I bluntly asked her, but she regained composure and replied only with, "I am the Queen, but they are the one who added evil to my name."

"You don't seem very mean to me." I told her, looking up with my dark brown eyes. I slowed my pace to fall in step with her.

She looked down at me, thinking something, but refused to say. Finally, she sighed, "You've known me for, what? Two days, maybe three?" She smiled sadly, "I promised my son that I would try to become a better person, sometimes it is hard, but I am trying."

"Well, I think you are doing swell!" I said messing around, laughing.

She raised her hand and stayed silent. A purple mist began to swirl up from her palm, into a swirling sphere. I gasped and stopped walking, she however did not stop, and I had to jog to quickly catch back up with her.

"Was is that!?" I hissed, quietly.

"It's magic, dear." She clamped her hand shut and looked saddened.

I fell silent.

"Cora always said magic was dark, and no matter much good you thought you could do with it, it always came with a price." I let my eyes drop to the ground as I stepped over a root. I didn't look up when I continued, "She said the price she paid was you," I muttered.

I heard Regina intake her breath quickly, but she did not respond.

I changed my step, and quickly regained my original spot in line, leaving Regina alone to ponder over my words. Instead, I focused on trying not to trip over myself as we were walking in the woods.

* * *

"How about we set up camp here?" Emma questioned, looking around at us. "It'll be growing dark, and this is one of the better spots I've seen."

It was an open area by the stream, with bushes around to hide it, and had a nice view of the creek. The creek was very shallow for around two feet out, and then it dropped off deeply, making me want to go swimming.

"We think this looks just fine." David said offering his opinion for both him and his wife. Mr. Gold grunted his approval and that was enough for Emma, "Here, it is then! I guess I'll start setting up camp."

While Emma went to gather firewood, Mary Margaret and David went off to set snares, and Regina left to look around for her special plants. Hook and I were left staring at Gold.

"Aye, crocodile, I'll try not to skin ye t'nigh' as long as ye promise the same," Hook said winking at Mr. Gold. Gold took one look at the dirty scoundrel and turned his back to walk away, "I make no promises."

It was just Hook and I now left staring at each other awkwardly.

"Uhh, we could gather larger logs, maybe, as something to sit on so we don't have to sit on the ground if Emma actually gets the fire going." I suggested, attempting a conversation.

"Aye, mate, that sounds bloody brilliant!" Hook said giving me an approving smile. So, off we went to look for some logs. We didn't find very many that were the size we would have liked, but we did find some. I would get on one side and Hook on the other. I would use both hands to lift it while he could only use one, but neither of us minded the unbalanced weight. We worked in comfortable silence, if I was tired, he would sense it, and ask for a break, trying to help me out. I was very aware of his actions and did get irritated at first, but very quickly I saw he was as grateful as me for the occasional breaks.

We were on our way back from carrying the sixth log when we saw Emma back at camp, she was setting the firewood up in a teepee type manner. Hook and I set the log down in the semi circle line we had mentally made around the fire, and he took off like a lion stalking his prey towards her. I shook my head, poor, poor Emma, didn't even know what was coming her way. I turned my back deciding I could still try and carry a log by myself with what little energy I had left. I did, however, hear Hook say, "Need any help, love?"

* * *

I was returning with a smaller sized log when I walked into the clearing of camp. I had taken three steps more when I looked up to see Emma backed up against a tree with Hook in front of her, hand riding up her shirt. She was breathing heavily and leaned eagerly into him. He smiled at her and bent his head. Their lips met and each gave in to their hunger. Hook pulled his hand out from her shirt and caressed her face gently. She pulled away from him and looked up at him, leaning her head into his hand. He took a small step back, giving her room, "What is it, lo-"

I dropped the log and it spilt open causing a louder ruckus then any of us would have liked. Emma jumped and slipped quickly away from Hook, turning bright red in the face. Hook just stood there, dumbfounded. I stared at the both of them, my mouth hanging open. Slowly, ever so slowly, I began to feel a smirk spread across my face. I began to make childish kissy sounds, and Emma turned even redder, if that was possible. I laughed and shook my head, which lightened the mood, and Emma returned to the unfinished fire, but not before stealing a look at Hook. I bent over and picked up the split log, carrying it quickly next to the rest of the seats. Standing, I heard David and Mary Margaret coming back, she was laughing so loud, Emma and Hook both stopped to wait for her. They came into camp with David looking a little irritated, squirrels hung over his shoulder.

Mary Margaret wasted no time in telling us what was so interesting, "So we were out setting snares, obviously, but as we were walking back I told David to watch out for the ones we just set, and he said," she paused, making her voice gruff, "I know what I'm doing, Snow, I'm Prin-" she switched back into her own voice, smile spread wide, looking at David, "he couldn't even finish his sentence before he stepped into the one _he _set, and was swiped off his feet!" She was laughing hysterically again, and we all chuckled quietly, while David looked like he wanted to go drown in the creek. "You should have seen his face," she added, twisting hers into a mockery of what his must have looked like.

"Snow-" David began, begging her to stop.

"Oh what's a matter, Charming? Not so big and bad anymore?" She said quietly, wrapping her arms around his midsection. He smiled and shook his head at her.

* * *

It was night time, the owls were calling to each other, and lightning bugs were lighting up our little camp. We all were gathered around Emma's small fire, eager for it's warmth. Emma was on my right and Mary Margaret and David were to my left. The three of them kept the conversation going, telling stories of the past. Some sad, some happy. Mary Margaret leaned heavily into her prince, while everyone else, was slightly huddled around themselves to keep warm. We were all clearly tired, but no one wanted to make the first move to sleep. Eventually, though, Emma admitted that she was going to go to sleep, and all the others quickly followed in pursuit. We all moved the logs aside, so we could sleep by the fire. It was the first night I ever slept under the stars, and it was beautiful. The sky was clear, and each star shown brightly, each sending a twinkling message to the next star. I sighed, I wondered if Cora was watching from somewhere up there, watching over Regina, wanting a second chance. I closed my eyes and thought about my own mother. What did she look like? Did she have dark hair like me and brown eyes? Or did I get those genes from my father? Did she have long hair like me? Or short? I wondered if I acted like her. I grew saddened by the feeling of being unwanted, unloved. I struggled with the question that each adopted child did, why wasn't I good enough? If I could just see her once, and talk to her for a short period, then she could answer my questions. But the chances of that happening, were slim. This world was big, and apparently there were more worlds, according to Emma, so if she didn't want to be found, it wouldn't be hard to hide. But someday, maybe our paths will cross, just maybe. I opened my eyes again, staring up into the big sky. Maybe she was doing the same somewhere else, looking at the same star I was. A shooting star streaked across the sky, and I made a wish to see my mother someday. And so I fell asleep, with that little strand of hope. After all, isn't hope the best magic a person could have? An unwavering, unforgotten, undying hope.

* * *

**Authors Note(please read):**

**What do you all think of me adding in the lines that characters actually said in the show? Good, or too cheesy?**

**Also, would you rather see HookedQueen happen, or CaptainSwan? I can play both, but Hook will choose one(;**

**And how was the scene with Hook and Emma, I was very hesitant on writing it; too much? or not enough?**

**Thoughts?/Questions?/Comments/? - drop a review :)**** THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke in the middle of the night. I stayed there for a long time, staring up at the stars, trying to fall back asleep. It didn't work. I listened to the water lapping at the shore and quietly stood up. Walking over to the creek, I looked back towards everyone to make sure they were sleeping. Walking up stream, I stuck my hand into the water, it was ice cold. Looking back once more to see if anyone may have followed me, I began to unbuckle my pants. Stripping them off of me, I reached up for my shirt, and quickly pulled it over my head, feeling the soft cotton brush against my face. I was left standing in just the bare minimum and I reached up to my bra clasp, but deciding against it, I left it on and made my way to the water.

I was up to my hips and I was freezing. I thought of backing out and going back to camp, but I liked the numbing feeling it caused and continued my way in. I reached my ribs, and was shivering all over. I put my hands on top of one another and dived into the black water. The water rushed over my head, dragging me down and I let it. It slid across my body, and the ice cold made my chest tighten. I touched the mud on the bottom, and pushed up quickly with my feet, shooting to the surface. Breaking the water, I sucked in, refilling my lungs. I smiled to myself in the darkness. The moon hung high in the sky, bouncing off the water, creating a beautiful night scenery. I rubbed my hands against my arms, cold, and shivering. I went back under and held my breath as long as I could. When I began to grow light headed, I swam back up to the surface. I looked around and caught a shadow out of the corner of my eyes. Gasping, I turned around to see a figure sitting atop of a rock.

"Who are you?" I hissed at him.

"Just a nobody," he replied. I could hear the smile in his voice.

Remembering I was practically naked, I covered myself, even though I was still submerged in water up to my neck.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing, Princess."

I remembered Gold's comment and grew angry, "I'm not a Princess. Do you have nothing better to do than watch a girl swim in the dead of night? Run back to your mommy and daddy, kid."

"I don't have any of those, just like you."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I just know," he replied quietly, flashing another smile in the dark.

"Step into the light," I pleaded. _Who was this boy?_

"Can't do that, Alexandria."

I was surprised he knew my name. How? "Do I at least get your name?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Maybe some other day." he said mysteriously. He stepped off the rock and fell into the woods. I wasn't done talking with him and ran out of the water, splashing and making noise. I ran to the tree line, and then ran back for at least my shirt. Pulling it over my head, I ran off again. I stepped into the woods, and couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. I whispered 'hey' multiple times, but I was not returned with any answer. Sighing I went back for my pants and sandals. I pulled them on slowly, thinking. I made my way back to camp, and noticed Mr. Gold watching me. I nodded at him, and he nodded back. I laid back down and fell back asleep, dreaming of the mysterious boy.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!"

I quickly woke, startled by Emma's prodding. I pushed her foot away, "Okay, okay, I'm up." I said groggily. Memories of last night flashed through my mind, and the more I thought of them, the burlier they became, to the point where I wasn't even sure it really happened. Maybe it was all just a dream.

"Hungry?" David asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, still tired. He tossed an apple at me, and I barely caught it.

We all sat down and ate; apples, oranges, the animals Mary Margaret caught in her snares, life was good. Emma was thirsty and got up to go get a drink from the creek. David threw his wife a look, to which she returned with a sly smile. Mary Margaret followed her daughter, and as Emma bent over, Mary Margaret pushed Emma into the water. Emma screamed, and fell in. She turned, surprised and wet. When she saw it was her mother she looked amused. "You did not just do that." she said suspiciously, smiling. Mary Margaret turned and began to prance away, giggling. But when she turned around to come back to the camp, David bounded over to her and said, "Oh I don't think so, Snow!" He grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder. She was laughing and screaming 'don't' at him, but he didn't listen and ran into the water with her. Emma, who was climbing out looked at them running past her, "Karma sucks, mom!" she said, waving goodbye to her.

Emma came back and sat down next to me, "I guess I'm not thirsty anymore, I got my fill."

I smiled at her and watched David and Mary Margaret splash around by themselves in the water.

Hook looked over to Emma, "You still look beautiful, love. Drenched and everything."

The smile left Emma's face as she looked over to Hook. She didn't say anything to him, and turned away. She got up to put last nights fire out, and Hook was left rejected.

David and Mary Margaret finally came back, later, and asked when we were going to get a move on. Emma looked around and replied that we could go now. So we packed up the little that we had and continued our way blindly into the forest.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE::::::**

****This is NOT a SwanQueen fanfic** Many of you brought it to my attention that you thought it was because of the characters I selected in the settings-I simply picked Emma, Regina, Hook, and MaryMargaret to be selected as some of the main characters! Sorry for any of the confusion!**

**BUT!- I still don't know if I should go with HookedQueen or CaptainSwan, and if I pick one, im probably going to loose viewers, so who would stick with me through either choice? (im still taking votes for either of them) ****SO COMMENT! I READ EVERY ONE!******


	8. Chapter 8

We heard the noise, before we saw anything. Yelling, shouting; _people_. Emma smiled at everyone, excited by the new thought of a town. She picked up her pace and trotted towards the edge of the tree line. Hook grabbed her shoulder and held her,

"Careful, love, we don't know what's out there. People here are different than your world. For now, until we know, it's _us _and _them_." Emma looked carefully at him, and nodded her head in understanding. Emma reached up for Hook's hand and held it at her side. I heard Regina sharply suck in breath.

"You fools, they are only townspeople. Just because we aren't in storybrooke doesn't mean everyone _here_ knows magic."

Regina pushed past Snow and Charming and walked between Emma and Hook, breaking their hands apart. I began to trot after her, following her steps, until I felt Gold watching me like a hawk. I pretended not to see him and slowed my pace again, staying in the back.

We exited the trees and saw a small town. Donkeys and boys were pulling many carts through the cobblestone roads, shouting sales. A paper boy ran up to us, smiling,

" 'ello, folks, could I interest you in the Sunday's News?" He was adorable, and I smiled at him. His freckles rose as he smiled again, his tan face lighting up. He pushed his brimmed hat out of his eyes, his long hair falling in his eyes.

"Be rid of yourself, pheasant boy." Regina snarled, glaring down in disgust.

The boy's smile, faltered, "But, miss, it's the only paper we have, you won't be able to keep up to date any other way."

"I said-" Regina started.

"Charlie, what are you doing! I told you to stay by my side!" Charlie's father was grabbing the boys shoulders and shaking him, his little head bouncing around. "How many times must I tell you that?!" He bent the boy over his knee and cracked his hand across his rump. The boy began to cry, "I'm sorry, papa."

"He's just a boy, sir." Mary Margaret said, angered by this man's actions.

"He's my boy, not your's. 'Tis no concern of yours what I do with him, butt out."

"Don't you talk to her like that. Or it will be_ your_ concern." David warned.

The stranger spit on David's shoe and walked away, dragging his boy by his shirt. Charlie looked around his fathers arm, back at us, with longing, and waved goodbye.

"Wait!" I shouted, through the crowd to them, struggling to grab some coins I've saved from Cora. I ran through the crowed streets, bumping into people.

I stepped into their path, "I'll buy a paper." I don't know what compelled me to do that, but as I was walking back to my group, I felt like I did something right. The boy's smile flashed in my memories, and I smiled down at the ruff paper.

David clasped his hand on my back and nodded his approval. I watched as a lady walked by, I tapped her on the shoulder, "Here you go, m'lady." I said, handing her the paper.

"Thank you, dear! I was just going to buy one!" She smiled down at me and curtsied playfully.

I laughed, enjoyed at the sight of people. I had been alone for so long, "Well then, today is your lucky day!"

She scampered away and we watched her, loosing her in the crowd. Regina began to walk deeper into the town square, and we followed along at her heels, afraid to loose one another. As we passed, people began to throw Regina looks. Parents pulled kids away, and hid their faces. I was confused. But then I remembered, Regina was, _is_, a queen. I watched as people bowed deeply, or ran. We passed a lady who was tucked away behind a cart, homeless, and she made a cross over her chest, praying under her breath. People began to gasp and scream. Regina was clearly entertained. She bounded up on an empty cart, and looked around at the townspeople.

She laughed, capturing everyone's attention_. _"Hello, my dears. Do you remember me?" It was a rhetorical question, everyone remembered exactly who she was. She smiled maliciously, slyly, "Your queen is back. I wasn't always evil, it was you who added evil to my name." She glared at her people.

I didn't like the way she was acting. She was acting, . . . _evil_. She was scaring me, this wasn't her. Although, Mr. Gold did warn me. I raised my hand to tug on her leg, I wanted her to just move on, but Mary Margaret grasped my wrist and pulled it down to her side. When I looked at her, she dropped her eyes - afraid - but not because of _me_. Because of _Her_. _Regina_.

"I am back. I am your queen," her voice raised. "Cora is dead." The people gasped; caught off guard. People began to whisper, converse among themselves. "You're beloved _Snow White _killed her. Not so pure of heart after all, is she?" David's body became tense. Snow cowered, ashamed. "Will you all be so kind as to refresh my memory of what it feels like to be bowed to?" Regina asked, delighted. When nobody moved, she shouted to her people, "Will you?!" She demanded. The whole town quickly got down on their knees, and low to the ground, with their hands clasped in front of them. An older man was struggling, his brittle bones were clearly exhausted. He leaned heavily onto his cane, trying to make it onto the ground. He face was crinkled in pain. Regina's face was written with annoyance. With a flick of her wrist, Regina sent the man's cane through a building's window. Glass shattered, ringing throughout the quiet square. His body went crashing onto the hard cobblestone, him yelping in surprise and pain. His head hit the street and his skin split above his eyebrow, bleeding profusely. He pushed passed the pain and bowed, low to the ground, kneeing.

Regina went too far. I was angered. I was mad. I was _disgusted_. I pulled my wrist out of Mary Margaret's hand and grabbed Regina's wrist. I yanked her down, off the cart, causing her to stumble on the ground. With her surprised and sitting on the ground, with everyone watching, I shouted at her, "What do you think you're doing!" I tried to continue with my next sentence, but I was stuttering like a fool, finally, the words came out right. "No wonder why they added evil to your name. I would too. Cora was right. You're a _monster_!"

She pulled herself together, rising, her deathly gaze refusing to falter with mine, "How dare you." She whispered.

"How dare _you_." I countered.

We both stared at each other. I didn't notice anyone else besides Regina. It was me and her. Trapped in our own little, dangerous world. I was playing with fire, I knew that. I also knew she could send my body flying with another flick of her wrist, but I held my ground.

I lowered my voice. Only she could hear me, "This isn't you, Regina. I understand you are hurt inside. You try to hide inside yourself, but I see past your barriers. You could be so much better."

Something flickered across her face, "You don't know me."

"Regina, you did this to yourself. _You _chose to become evil. _You _choose not to forgive. _You _chose this life. And only you can fix it. _I _never chose to be left by my mother, but I try to find it in myself to forgive her, who ever she is. Because at the end of the day, even if I'm saddened, at least I know I tried my best to look positively at today's events."

"Well, I'm not you, and you're not me, Alex." With that she shoved past me, knocking me in the shoulder and hitting me into the cart. Emma pulled away from Hook and came to steady me. She held my face in her hands and looked at me with wonder. "Are you insane?" She whispered, smiling. "You just stood up the Queen." She let me go and I looked around. Everyone was watching me intently, looking at me in awe.

"Well, somebody ought to," I said honestly.

Mr. Gold cleared his voice, "Nobody gets away with standing up the Evil Queen." He looked at me, "Nobody."

* * *

**How was this Chp? I really like it, what do you all think? COMMENT/REVIEW! Again, I read everyone and enjoy them(: ******SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE, IVE BEEN BUSY AND SCHOOL IS NOW STARTING, BUT I WILL TRY TO PICK THIS BACK UP QUICKLY********


	9. Chapter 9

Regina marched through the crowd and we all watched her go. People cleared for her way, afraid to anger her.

"I'm going to go after her." Hook muttered in Emma's ear.

"Hook, you can't! She's dangerous like this. Here she has all her power!" Emma looked at him, worried.

They said other things, but it all became muted to me. I looked out into the crowd after Regina had left. Faces of hundreds starred back at me with wonder, awe, and respect. I looked over at all of them. Nobody said anything, not I, and not them. Slowly, one by one, they all bowed for me. My jaw dropped and I became surprised. I turned in shock to look at my group. Emma smiled at me, still excited of the feat I had accomplished, but Mary Margaret turned white in the face and threw a concerned look in Mr. Gold's direction.

Curious, I was going to ask what was wrong, but Hook brushed by my shoulder, and I remembered Regina.

"Hook! Wait." When he paused and looked over his shoulder, I continued, "Let me go to her. I upset her in the first place, I need to mend what I have done."

He shrugged his shoulders and walked backed to Emma, "I've never seen anyone so eager to please The Evil Queen," he sneered.

"Then go find a mirror, pirate." I replied calmly.

I began to walk away, towards Regina's lonely path. Again, people parted ways, and watched me walk by. Emma shouted for me to be careful, and I nodded my head without looking back. A voice rang out amongst the crowd,

"Lily!" A lady screeched.

I heard footsteps from behind me, approaching fast, and turned around, tense. In front of me, a little girl pulled on my leather pants with her tiny hand. I smiled, relieved, and knelt down to be eye level with her.

"I bwought a fwower 'or you." She pulled her other hand from behind her back and held a crumpled flower in my face.

I smiled at her and looked at the deep purple flower. I took it from her tiny hand and tucked it in my hair above my ear. "Thank you, darling."

Her mother came and stood behind the girl, "Lily, I told you to stay!"

"Sorry, mama." The girl reached up to her mother who picked her up, placing her upon a hip. "Don't you think she's a pretty princess, Mommy, don't you?" Her mother quietly laughed and smiled kindly at me, and turned away, walking back into the crowd.

I turned away and continued after Regina.

* * *

Finally finding her, I quietly made my way to the clearing. She had gone back to the woods and was sitting by the creek, alone and sad. I could her sniffling over and over. Her hair covered most of her face. Regina's back was bent over and she had been crying, it was easy to tell. In front of me, sat a lady who was broken and bent. She had not heard me, yet, and I watched. A shiny flash of gold drew my eyes down to her hands. In a tight grasp she held a plain, golden ring. She caressed it against her face and whimpered. A sob broke out in the silence and I pitied her. _What has she been through?_

Clearing my voice, she whipped her head around to see me. She quickly tucked the golden piece into her pocket and fixed her hair. Her eyes were bloodshot and red from crying, but she glared at me through them. "I didn't think anyone would care to come after me." She snarled menacingly. I didn't reply, but instead walked over to sit by her; not close, but not far away either.

"I care, your little boy cares, Hook cares, Emma cares, and so does David and Mary Margaret," I said quietly, "You just don't want to see it because you're afraid to believe it. You like your darkness because it's what's comforting. You're afraid to look weak. But it's okay, I get it. We're afraid of the unknown. Because we're comfortable in stability. Anything past this normality, even the extraordinary, is frightening. However, I believe anyone has the strength to be courageous." I looked over to Regina, "You, Regina, are extraordinary. I know things happened between you and your mother, but no matter what she said, don't let her decide your fate. You can change, I know you can."

Regina looked at me in silence and turned her head. I saw a tear roll down her cheek and looked away to give her privacy. I reached up for my necklace. "The only thing I have of my mother," I began, "is this." I pulled my necklace out from my shirt, the sun bounced off the rubies and it shined beautifully in the light.

Regina looked over and gasped. She began to say something, but we heard footsteps and looked around. When Emma cautiously came out of the trees into the clearing, I tucked my necklace safely back under my shirt.

She looked between us, concerned and worried. "The group sent me to come get you guys. We found a tavern that is letting us stay for the night. It'll be getting dark soon, so we better go get settled in," she insisted.

Regina wiped her eyes quickly, "Miss Swan, you don't tell me what to do."

I looked over to Regina and rolled my eyes, "Well, I'm going with Emma, so you can come too, or sit here feeling sorry for yourself."

Regina looked at me, but didn't say anything. She slowly rose, but continued to hold eye contact the whole time. It looked like she wanted to ask something, but she never did. _Geez, she's acting really weird. _I turned and followed Emma's footsteps, and as she held branches away from my face, I smiled up at her. She kindly smiled down and put her hand on the small of my back, leading me out of the woods.

* * *

The tavern we were staying at wasn't the best. It was run down and dirty. I was pretty upset with it actually. I'd rather be back in my cold, stone tower.

It was decided between us that Hook and Charming were to share a room. Emma, Mary Margaret, and I had one. And Regina and Mr. Gold each got their own rooms. I was going to stay with Regina, but when she ordered a room for one, it was really clear she did not want any company. Now, I was helping Emma make the beds. There were two per room and her and Mary Margaret were going to share one, as I had the other. We pulled the sheets back and sat down on the bed, resting.

"Was Regina okay?"

I looked at Emma who sounded genuinely concerned, but only shrugged my shoulders.

She sighed loudly, "Well, I'm going to go to bed now. You don't have to, but don't stay up the whole night, we'll be moving along tomorrow."

I nodded my head and walked over to the window. A tree branch slid lightly along the glass, causing a ruff scrapping noise and I cringed. Mary Margaret came over to me and told me goodnight. I returned her bidding, and turned back to the starry night, but she took a step back toward me, "Alex? Do you have any recollection of your mother?"

I didn't look at her when I shook my head no, but could feel her eyes penetrating my back. Finally, she moved away and fell asleep next to Emma.

* * *

_Tap tap tap. Tap. Tap. Tap tap tap._ My eyes snapped open, panicky and scarred. All I could see was darkness. I looked around, but I could still hear Emma and Mary Margaret breathing softly, steadily. _Tap. Tap. _It was coming from the window. My head whipped around in the bed, but I couldn't see anything but the tree branch in the window. It must just be the tree, I thought. But when I began to look away, I saw a silhouetted hand. _Tap. Tap. _I gasped and drew the sheets over my head. Afraid, I squeezed my eyes shut. But it continued and I peeked out over the white cover. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Slowly, I sat up in bed and watched the window. Surely, if they meant any harm, they wouldn't be trying to make noise. Right? Slowly, I climbed out of bed. With adrenaline coursing through my body, I quietly made my way to the window. The tapping had stopped and silence was screaming. With my hands shaking, I grasped the window latch and unlocked it. I stood there frozen as the hand pushed on the outside, opening the window. Satisfied that the window was open, the silhouette drew back into the darkness of the tree's shadow.

"Hello?" My voice shook very badly, and I was almost in tears.

The shadows returned my greeting, "You shouldn't unlock your windows to a stranger, princess."

"Who are you?"

"It's me, silly!" A voice whispered back. I saw a flash of white; a smile, and I grew excited!

"You!" I squeaked out. It was the mysterious boy from the woods. Emma moaned and rolled over because of my outburst, and I mentally kicked myself for being so loud, "You!" I repeated quieter.

Another smile was flashed in the darkness, and a quiet laugh answered me. "You're just lucky it was only me, Alexandria, and not some masterminded villain."

"I suppose."

"Why did you lie?"

I became confused, "What do you mean?"

"You lied to me. You agreed you had no parents."

"And I don't," I replied, cautiously.

"How can you lie to my face like that? I thought we were friends!" His voice turned whiny and upset.

"Look, boy, I don't have any parents. My father is dead, I was told. And my mother didn't want me."

He didn't answer me for a while. But finally, "We cant be friends anymore."

"Fine."

"I'm only a friend to the kids who need one."

Growing agitated I replied, "You're not making any sense, kid."

"I'm only friends with lost kids. Even if you claim you have no mother, I know otherwise. She's come back to you. We can't be friends anymore."

I grew tired with his childish horseplay, "Good, I don't want to be friends with a freak like you. Go play with your lost friends."

With that, I shut the windows, causing the glass panes to rattle. Emma rolled back over, moaning, but now awake, "Are you, okay?"

"Yea, I just needed some fresh air. . . Emma? Where are we?"

She looked confused for a moment, ". . . Neverland."

"Oh." I climbed back over and crawled into bed. As I was pulling my sheets around myself, the realization caught me off guard. _Lost friends. Lost boys. Missing parents. Disliked adults. Mysterious. Sly. Aware of orphans. _Oh my gosh. I sat up in bed, slick with sweat, and gasped.

_Peter Pan._

* * *

****What do you all think?! Are you surprised by the appearance of Peter Pan?! Please leave comments, I enjoy reading all of them!(: Any advice, questions, concerns, ideas? Drop them below! I would like a few comments before I post next chapter! So please be patient, thank you! Also, if you have any constructive criticism, I would love that too!** XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

_Knock. Knock._

_Knock. Knock._

I rolled over in bed, looking at the door through groggy eyes. From behind me, the tavern's other bed creaked with the noise of movement. Footsteps slowly made their way across the cold, wooden floor, and I shut my eyes knowing someone else would get it.

_Knock. Knock. _

I slightly opened my eyes to see Emma rip open the door.

"I'm coming, geez! It is three in the morning, I don't move that fast! -Hook?-" Emma hissed.

Emma looked over her shoulder at Mary Margaret and I to check we were still sleeping and I clamped my eyes shut.

"Emma,- I- We-" Hook struggled. I opened my eyes again, carefully.

Emma's hand fell off the door handle and she stood starring at Hook, waiting, wondering.

"I, I just can't stop thinking about you, love." Hook finally achieved.

"Well, you should." Emma's voice was soft and quiet; no more than a whisper, and I struggled to hear.

"I know. And I've tried, for the both of us. But I can't. I've spent many nights awake on my ship, pondering the stars, wondering what the mysterious emptiness inside me was hungry for. And ever since I've met you, I don't feel so lonely anymore, and that empty, unfulfilled hunger has died. Love, you're what I have been waiting for," Hook poured out, "And I can't stop thinking about our time in the woods, at the camp."

Emma's shoulders tensed at the recollection of their camp scene, and I smiled to myself, holding in my laughter. _I remember too, pirate, I remember too_, I thought.

Emma gazed at the pirate, who was standing there, scared at his shot in the dark. Emma stepped closer to him and gathered him in her arms, tucking her head under his neck. She laid on his chest and was silent for along time before she whispered,

"I can't either, pirate."

With that, Hook leaned down to her and gently kissed her forehead. Satisfied that she didn't back away, he leaned down farther and kissed her nose. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

_Wow, this is defiantly the most awkward thing I've witnessed._

Tired of waiting for him, Emma intertwined her hands in his jet black hair, and pulled him down to her. They kissed with easy flowing, movements, easy at first then deeper.

Emma pulled away and moved her hands down around his neck. She shook her head once and smiled at the ground, embarrassed. Hook chuckled and leaned his head against hers.

"Goodnight, Swan." With one last longing look, he turned away from her and quietly padded away to his room.

Shutting the door, Emma stood frozen in time, burning the moment into her brain. Pulling herself together, she made her way back to her bed. When she pasted mine, I just couldn't resist,

"You are disgusting," I mumbled under my breath; smiling, "Maybe next time you should get your own room together."

Emma nearly had a heart attack and stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly, she turned to face me. Her eyes were large with disbelief and embarrassment and I felt my smile grow. I threw my extra pillow at her and watched as it hit her, unaware, in her midsection.

"Mhpf!"

Surprised, she picked the pillow off the ground and threw it back at me, smiling, "You're the one who choose to watch, you silly goon!"

"There isn't much room to run," I gestured around.

"Roll over!" Emma suggested, turning red, even under the cover of the night.

"Oh, I wasn't dare going to interrupt _that_," I muttered, growing tired again. I closed my eyes and heard Emma make her way back to her bed next to Mary Margaret. Climbing in, she must have woke her mom up,

"Who was that?" Mary Margaret mumbled.

"Nobody, Mom, don't worry about it," Emma stated slowly and easily. "It's okay."

* * *

"What are we going to do? We've reached a town but now what?" David questioned, looking around at everyone.

"I have no idea." Offered Emma, sighing.

"I wonder if a townsperson would know or recognize Henry?" Mary Margaret wondered out loud.

"No, they wouldn't or I would've heard about it." Regina said coolly, still upset about the previous day.

"Regina, don't you know a certain someone who might hold the answer?" Rumple taunted.

Regina's head snapped in his direction, her icy glare burning bright, "And who would that be, Gold?" she challenged.

"Perhaps a long time friend, before she tricked you." Gold dared.

Regina's body went ridged. "Her? She would know nothing."

"Ahh, ahh, ahh dearie, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Regina is there something you need to tell us?" Emma asked, curious.

"No."

Emma looked at David and then back to Regina, "Regina, if there's something that you know to help get Henry back, I suggest you say it now."

"Or what?" Regina spat.

"Or…-" Emma stammered, "I'll do whatever it takes to pry it out of you."

"Ms. Swan, you don't concern me." Turning around, Regina's blue coat snapped out behind her. Flinging the door open, Regina stepped into a meadow.

_Huh? _

I observed my surroundings with wonder and disbelief. How were we in a meadow? Birds were chirping and the bugs were singing. The sun shown bright in the sky. Gone was the tavern's beds and walls, the wood flooring and the windows, now we all stood in wonder; starring.

"Regina, stop this!" Emma demanded.

Regina turned around, glaring, but white in the face, "It's not me you fool!"

An old hag materialized behind Regina. "Good hello, my dear, dear Regina. Why must the sun be so bright?"

She was old, with white hair, and half my height. They elderly lady had a crow perched atop her shoulder, and wrinkles that covered her face and her hands.

Regina turned, "Hello, Boo."

The lady danced around and applauded like a little kid, "Oh! You do remember my name, darling, how sweet!"

Boo peaked around Regina and looked at our band of confused characters, "Oh and look at that!" she squealed, "You brought friends along!"

She skipped over to me, her brittle bones not seeming to mind the young energy, "And who's this lovely darling?" She caressed the side of my face with her rough, knotty hands. I yanked my face away and eyed Emma. _Was this lady mad?!_

"No, no, dear, I'm not mad at all. But I'm neither tall, nor short, big, or skinny, happy, nor sad. But on the contrary I might be crazy!" The lady listed the things off on her fingers, in a high pitched voice.

_Wait, did she really just answer my thought?_

_Yes._ Her voiced bounced off the insides of my brain, like ice. I shivered and looked at the hag.

"Ahh, Regina you have someone very special here, yes, yes you do."

The lady walked back over to Regina, "But enough of that, you talk much too much. You have a question don't you, darling?

"Yes-"

"Wait, wait, wait! You know how I work Regina, you know all too well. I require something in return for helping you."

Regina snarled, angered, "I know exactly what you require, witch, but unlike before, I have nothing left now. You took the only thing I've ever had."

"I didn't take him. You _failed _him." Boo countered. They were inside their own conversation, something that happened long ago.

Regina hissed at her, angered and hurt.

"I only require the same thing I did last time, Regina. One simple task. Once you complete that task, walk into the woods the way you came and you will find me." The hag was completely serious now, no signs of crazed laughter and inhumane telepathy.

"Fine. Deal." Regina agreed.

"By the second sunrise, your spell will be permanent unless you remember these words; Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond torn by pride."

After she said the last word, the wind blew so strongly that I squeezed my eyes shut and raised my hands above my face. Suddenly the wind stopped and so I dropped my arms and looked about. We were back. The tavern. The beds. The room. The floor. Townspeople chattered outside the window, selling things in the square like yesterday. I looked around to see everyone else looking as shocked as I was. Except Regina. She was screaming at the door, something about Daniel and Cora,

"How dare you give me the same task, you old hag! Well guess what? I can't _mend that bond_ cause my mother is dead! Dead you hear me! And so is Daniel because of you!"

Again, an icy voice licked across my mind, _Not that one, Regina. There's a new one you've broken._

Regina shut up. She must've heard the voice too. Her voice was dripping with venomous poison,

"Damn you, hag."

She shouted at the ceiling, and turned to the door. Swinging it open, she marched out and didn't look back.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:***I'm back with this all new chapter! Sorry it's been so long, I've had practice everyday since school started and games and have had no time! But I am done with soccer now so expect more to chps to come! What did you think about this chapter? Was the crazy witch any good? Yes? No? Drop a review vvvvv :) Thanks everyone for waiting so long!*****


End file.
